Rosa loves Natalya
by bullyrp.ray.9
Summary: Will Rosa tell Nattie how she feels
1. Chapter 1

Rosa's POV I'm in the car with Natalya driving to Night Of Champions in Nashville i look at her breast and her beautiful face wondering what she's thinking about for month's I've been keeping my crush on her a secret but tonight were sharing a hotel room maybe it will be my chance to tell her or make a move i was going to a while back but Summer just had to ride with us my bad for being a softy i guess we pull In to the parking lot my heart racing i get out opening her door and getting her bags for her she asks me why I'm being so nice i just act innocent

She opens the hotel door for me there's only one double bed Nattie looks at me "This has to be a mistake Ro * i nod my head but play it cool but at the same time being extremely happy about it i pour her a glass of red wine getting her a little relaxed she smirks and kisses my cheek as she runs into the bathroom to go shower after all it's been a very long day i change into a tight white little t shirt showing off my abs and black booty shorts i lay back


	2. Chapter 2

I lay back looking up at the roof sighs hearing Nattie singing in the shower i giggle i can't help myself I've gotta see her naked i quickly take a quick peak through the door seeing those very large breast and that juicy fat ass oh my god she's so perfect her long hair covering up her nipples making me throb down below I slowly move my hand down my panties rubbing my little clit my heart pumping hoping she won't see me i need to go but this is the hottest thing I've ever seen she soaps up her big bubble butt making me slide a finger inside my fuck hole feeling my vagina all ready dripping pussy juice for her i let out a loud moan she sees me i quickly move to the side she quickly gets out covering herself up .c3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Her mouth tasted amazing like sweet strawberries .she pulls away in shock "Rosa what the fuck are you doing " i turn extremely red "I'm so sorry Nattie it won't happen again i quickly hide under the blankets hoping she won't bring it up i hear her foot steps i yell out please don't be mad Nattie the next thing i know she's under the covers with me wet towel and all i take a gulp ""Rosa I'm not mad at you baby you just shocked me is all i didn't know you swung that way "even through the dark covers you could still see my red face I don't really but there's something about you your kind funny and extremely beautiful Nattie blushed "aww thanks Rosa your not bad yourself " she leaned in and kissed me "I obviously kissed back but she quickly pulled back again freaking out "Oh my god i don't know why i just did that maybe it's the wine or that you smell and look amazing * cut her off putting my fingers against her lips shh baby i know you want me just relax she nodded *i


	4. Chapter 4

i took off her towel exposing her busty wet body kissing down her sweet abs she wasn't even stopping me i kiss and lick up and her thighs and feet just to tease her i suck on her big toe why i look right into her once innocent eyes she looks back evily as her heart was pounding i get between her legs sniffing her beautiful pussy slowing darting my long tongue inside her pussy walls *I obviously kissed back but she quickly pulled back again freaking out "Oh my god i don't know why i just did that maybe it's the wine or that you smell and look amazing * i cut her off putting my fingers against her lips shh baby i know you want me just relax she nodded *i took off her towel exposing her busty wet body kissing down her sweet abs she wasn't even stopping me i kiss and lick up and her thighs and feet just to tease her i suck on her big toe why i look right into her once innocent eyes she looks back evily as her heart was pounding i get between her legs sniffing her beautiful pussy slowing darting my long tongue in


	5. Chapter 5

*She feels very tight moving my tongue back and forth i hear her moans why i rub my clit she reachs over and takes my shorts off giving my ass a hard smack *Mm your mine yoy little fucking Latina * those words meant a lot to me not like Nattie to talk like that from a girl who never did anal *i reach up rubbing her big busty tits in circles tugging on her pink hard nipples my tongue spelling her name inside her tight little fuck hole tasting her dripping sweet cum like a little cat cleaning up my baby she screams out just making me more horny as i continue to rub my little clit *taste of her cum was so salty and sweet, and the smell of her juice was like musk of spring *Nattie shoved my head down making my tongue go deeper inside her vagina as my nose rested on her little patch of pussy hair * "OH FUCK RIGHT THERE ROSA OH *I move my tongue in circles just how she likes i look up as she started pulling on her bullet hard nipples for me getting ready to orgasm


	6. Chapter 6

i smirk looking up at her taking my tongue out replacing it with my finger moving my finger extremely hard and fast not stopping until she comes talking dirty to her huh you like that you dirty little bitch i bet you want this in your asshole to huh ? She screams spanking my ass roughly for calling her a bitch only turning me on more as cum drips down my fingers as Natties cum squirts all over my fingers i smirk licking it up for her rubbing it over my tits and lips i crawl up cuddling into my lovers arms feeling her heart throb * "That was amazing Rosa well baby wiping the sweat from her forehead * You taste amazing Nattie next time your getting anal though !


End file.
